This invention relates to a mobile washing chair. It is well known that one of the major problems in attending to patients with reduced mobility, while keeping their dignity intact, is helping them to maintain their personal hygiene. The main issue is that while there are many portable commodes available on the market today for use in hospital or as a home health aid device, none of these devices have running water nor do they address the need of a patient to cleanse themselves. Thus, it would be highly desirable, for caregivers and patients, to have a solution that addresses the need to maintain personal hygiene—personal hygiene, such as washing hands, brushing teeth and rinsing the perineal regions on a human body in a “bidet” like fashion.
Various flushable portable toilets exist in prior art. Most are intended for outside use and are comprised of a cabana like enclosure with a door and roof for complete privacy. Additionally, most of the prior art discloses devices used to receive human waste, and do not address personal hygiene and the ability to wash oneself. Examples of prior art are discussed as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,927 issued to Thomas discloses a portable shower and toilet assembly that is designed to be portable and private This device uses a frame, an external water supply to pump water through a shower head, but not through the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,610 issued to Duck in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,610 discloses a portable flush toilet and enclosure where there are two modes of use, an operating mode and a storage mode. This device has a flushable toilet with a waste tank separated from the toilet bowl. It is designed for use in outdoor venues and its preferred embodiment is to sit inside a cabana.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,708 issued to Chandler discloses the use of a water container to allow for water flow through a sink in a portable toilet unit. It is intended to fit into already existing on the marketplace portable toilets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,960 issued to Tagg discloses how to provide fresh water to a portable toilet unit via an external water supply and a pump. This device is intended for outdoor use and its preferred embodiment is in a closed cabana.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,281 issued to Clear discloses a portable vacuum toilet that allows water to be added to the toilet bowl during a flush cycle and further discloses an optional water enabled sink. This device is intended for use in a cabana in an outdoor setting and makes use hydrostatic pressure inside a holding sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,154 issued to Pitts discloses a portable bedside commode. The device is intended for home and indoor use. It is designed with persons of limited mobility in mind and its construction aids such a person in moving from a seated or laying position onto the personal bedside commode using a series of hand rails. This design does not make use of water nor does it comprise a sink.
Although there are portable and flushable toilets in prior art, none of the foregoing patents combine, a sink, a toilet, and the use of water throughout the entire unit in one simple design. Additionally, the above patents are geared towards the outdoor portable toilets that one sees at outdoor venues such as country fairs, public beaches, etc. and are not geared towards use indoors for low mobility who also require the ability to wash themselves and maintain a semblance of personal hygiene.